Calling Tristan
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: *UPDATED!* My first Trory! Yea! Please R/R! Please keep all reviews G rated! Chapter four uploaded!
1. The Flier

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show

except for the characters I make up. 

(What I do own is a crush on Jess and some pictures of him! Hehehe!

AN/ There is no Jess in this story. This is my first Trory. Yea!

So any way, enjoy! =)

Rory was sitting in class listening to Miss Mozzle talk about electrons.

She was finding it very hard to pay attention.

She had broken up with Dean the day before and was still wondering if she had done the right thing.

She didn't think that it was right to lead him on any longer.

She knew she didn't love him anymore.

Rory often found herself questioning whether or not she had ever truly loved him, or if he had had pressured her into saying it.

Rory was surprised to hear Miss Mozzle saying "Rory" over and over and to hear kids snickering.

"Earth to Miss Gilmore! Are you in there Miss Gilmore?" Miss Mozzle said finally resorting to tapping on Rory's head.

"Huh?" Rory asked snapping out of her daze.

Just then the school bell rang and everyone started walking out of the classroom.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly sprang out of her seat and headed down the hallway toward her locker to put her books away.

School was over for the day.

When she opened her locker door a piece of hot pink paper, with red hearts, and gold swirled letters fell out and slowly floated to the floor.

It was a flier advertising a party.

Rory stooped down and picked it up it said,

**_Come to a couple's only party at Louise's house!_**

**_That is if you're a couple!_**

**_If not then stay away!_**

****

**_Date: Bring one! January 11th_**

**_Place: To be on a Saturday night! Louise's house!_**

**_Time: Best one of your life! 8:00pm._**

****

**_R.S.V.P. Soon! By January 6th_**

****

**_All you need to get in is a date!_**

****

Rory frowned.

_Well, that's just great! I don't have a date!_ Rory thought.

Just then Tristan walked up and grinned. "I see you have a flier to." Tristan said waving a hot pink flier identical to her own.

"So?" Rory asked.

"I was wondering if you would go with me? I don't have anyone to go with and you have to have a date to get in. I heard a rumor that it's for Chilton kids only so, I guess you can't go unless you go with someone from Chilton." Tristan smiled.

"Tristan, I don't know. I mean…" she started in with one of the fifty excuses she had on hand for such an occasion as this.

"Wait! Don't finish that sentence! How about we get each other into the party and then we separate." Tristan suggested.

"Why? Just take someone else. You could get a date." Rory said.

"I don't want to go with just anyone. I'm sure you'll change your mind once we get there." Tristan said with a knowing grin.

"No, I won't change my mind about staying with you at the party. But, I'll think about going with you. You give me your number and I'll call you before we have to R.S.V.P." Rory said.

"Cool." Tristan said.

He gave her his number and they went their separate ways.

Rory went home and thought a lot about what she was going to do.

_Maybe I should go and try to have fun. I've heard Louise's house is huge, I probably wouldn't even have to see Tristan apart from the door and the car._ She reasoned.

She picked up the phone and dialed Tristan's number.

He picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Rory." Rory said.

"Oh, hi." Tristan replied casually.

"I've decided to go with you. But, I stress the word _go_ not _stay_." Rory said.

"Okay. Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm." Tristan said.

"Okay. Bye." Rory said.

She pushed the off button and flopped onto her bed.

She was going to the party with Tristan.

AN/ Thanks for reading! Now I'm asking you to do one more thing, please push the purple button down there and let me know what you think! Should I continue? It only takes a minute of your time but it makes a difference in my day. I am open to constructive criticism but not just rude comments. Please keep all of your reviews G rated! No bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks! =)


	2. Dean's New Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

(I do own a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Hehehe!)

AN/ I am going to try and take my time with the Troryness so this chapter is mainly focusing on Rory's decision to go to the party with Tristan.

Rory glanced at her clock it was 2:00 a.m.

She was laying in bed that night thinking.

Rory was trying to decide if she had made the right decision about going to the party with Tristan.

She punched her pillow into the right shape.

She tried counting sheep.

None of this seemed to work so she finally got up.

Rory was surprised to find Lorelai sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Mom? What are you doing up?" Rory asked.

"I tried to sleep, but this ice-cream has been calling my name since midnight." Lorelai grinned.

Rory flinched at the word calling.

"Mom, you know how I told you about the party and Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Well, I called him and I told him I would go." Rory said grabbing a spoon from a drawer, and dipping it into the ice-cream carton.

"Okay. Did my advice help?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. You told me to go if I wanted to go, and I'm going." Rory said.

"So, you want to go." Lorelai said nodding her head at Rory.

"Yes. But do think I should go with Tristan?" Rory asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Lorelai asked.

"I think it might be fun." Rory admitted.

"Well, then there's your answer." Lorelai stated.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"You just told me." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh." Rory said.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I am now." Rory glanced at the now empty ice-cream carton.

"Do you want some cookies?" Lorelai asked.

 "Yes!" Rory laughed.

The next day at Luke's Rory was smiling again.

She was confident with her decision about going to the party with Tristan, and was happily sipping her coffee.

"What day is the party?" Lorelai asked.

"January 11th." Rory smiled.

"Are you excited?" Lorelai asked smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Actually I am!" Rory grinned.

"Good." Lorelai said.

Just then Dean walked in, but he wasn't alone.

There was a girl following him.

Rory's smile faded.

Dean glanced at her then quickly looked away.

"Two coffee's to go please." Dean told Luke.

Luke handed it over.

Dean paid

The girl kissed him. 

"Thanks!" The girl smiled.

She looked at Rory, and then they walked out.

Rory's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Lorelai hadn't seen the girl.

She had only seen Dean when he walked in.

From that point on she had pretended that her pancake was more interesting.

"Rory? What is it?" Lorelai asked when Dean and the girl were gone.

"Shane is Dean's new girlfriend!" Rory said.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please let me know in a review! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks! =)


	3. The Tour

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(Okay, I do own a crush and some pictures of Jess and Tristan!)

AN/ Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy! =D

Lorelai gasped, and started looking around the diner.

"Their gone." Rory stated.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Rory replied still trying to get over the shock.

"I mean we knew he was going to get a new girlfriend eventually, but I mean you broke up _two _days ago. That's a bit rushed." Lorelai said.

"I know." Rory told her.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said waving Luke over.

He walked over to their table. "You need something?"

"Yeah. More coffee. Please?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, that's your seventh cup today! You are way past your limit already." Luke replied.

"What? I now have a limit?" she asked.

"Yes. The day that you had fifteen cups in a row, I put you on a five cup limit." He informed her.

"How come I never knew about this five cup limit?" she questioned.

"Because, I knew we would have this ridiculous conversation." He answered.

"Well, that's inevitable." Lorelai said.

"You can't avoid the inevitable can you?" Luke asked.

Miss Patty, who had overheard their conversation, ran over and threw an arm over both of their shoulders. "No, you can't!" she said eyeing them both.

"Patty, I didn't know you were there." Lorelai said.

"Yes. Well, Lorelai, just like you said you can't avoid the inevitable, and you shouldn't try to!" she smiled.

"I'm not trying to." Lorelai informed her.

"Oh, but I think you are." She said looking at Luke and then back at Lorelai.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Patty, I am not trying to avoid the inevitable!"

"Umm hmm. And what about you, Luke?" Miss Patty questioned.

"Neither am I." He said.

"Oh, really? Well, I have to go teach ballet. I'll see you tomorrow!" she called walking out of the diner.

Luke shook his head.

So did Lorelai.

Rory was nodding.

They both looked at her.

"What are you nodding like a bobble-head for?" Lorelai asked.

"I just agree with Miss Patty, that's all." She smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Luke wanted to know.

"I mean, you can't avoid the inevitable. That's why it's the inevitable." Rory stated.

"Well, that's true. Me and Luke were bound to have this conversation about my coffee limit." Lorelai said.

"Umm. That's not what she meant." Rory replied.

"Rory." Lorelai warned.

Luke was getting embarrassed so he poured them more coffee, and went back to the counter.

Lorelai grinned. "Well, at least Miss Patty's conversation got me more coffee."

"Yeah." Rory said looking out the window.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Tristan heading toward the diner door.

Lorelai glanced out, and smiled. "He's cute. I wonder if he's new." 

"Mom that's Tristan!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, that explains the weird look you had a minute ago." Lorelai said.

Tristan walked in, and up to the counter.

"I'd like a cup of coffee, please." Tristan said putting a couple of dollars on the counter.

He glanced around, and his eyes came to rest on Rory's table.

He smiled, took his coffee, and pulling out a chair, and sat down at their table.

"Well, hi there." Lorelai smiled. 

"Hi there." He grinned at them.

Rory gaped at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would be here. It is a very small town." He answered.

"How did you find out where I lived?" she asked him.

"Well, when you called my caller i.d. had your number on the screen, so I looked up your number in the phone book, but it was to late to come last night so I came today, and here I am." he replied.

"Oh. Why?" Rory questioned.

"I just wanted to hang out. Your town looks interesting, but I haven't seen all of it yet."

"Well, I could show you the rest of the town, if you want." Rory said.

He was acting nice enough so, she was going to be civil.

"That would be good." He smiled. 

She couldn't believe that she was about to give _Tristan _a tour of Stars Hollow!

AN/ You like? Please leave a review, and let me know! Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =)


	4. The Bridge

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

I own nothing pertaining to the Leave it to Beaver show.

AN/ Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! =D

"I'm sure it will only take a minute." Lorelai laughed.

"Our town is really tiny." Rory agreed.

"I prefer to think of it as quaint." Lorelai said.

"Well, before we go, can I finish my cup of coffee?" Tristan asked.

Rory got the feeling he was being so friendly because he was in front of Lorelai.

He would probably be as rude as he normally was when they were alone.

Lorelai smiled, "You like coffee?"

"Who doesn't? I'm the King of coffee drinking." Tristan informed her.

"Wow, if you like coffee that much you're gonna love Luke's coffee." Lorelai replied.

"I doubt it. I make the best coffee." Tristan said.

"I'll bet ya five bucks that you love this coffee more." Lorelai challenged.

"You're on." Tristan said coolly.

He picked up his mug and took a sip.

Without saying a word he pulled his wallet out, opened it, pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill, and handed it to Lorelai.

She nodded triumphantly and slipped the five dollars into her purse, "Uh huh."

Tristan continued to sip his coffee while Lorelai bragged on how good Luke's coffee was.

Luke walked over to the table, "Refill?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and held out her mug.

"Yeah. But, make it to go." Tristan said.

"Mine too." Rory replied.

Luke ignored Lorelai's request for a refill and went to go fill some to-go cups with coffee.

"Hey! What about me?" Lorelai called over to the counter.

"Five cup limit," he stated.

Lorelai shrugged, "Give me pie!" 

"Three piece limit." Luke warned, bringing her a piece of cherry pie and handing Rory and Tristan their coffee.

Lorelai shrugged again and dug into her pie.

"Okay. Let's go, Tristan." Rory instructed.

She stood up and waited while he grabbed his coffee and got to his feet, "Okay."

Rory shook her head slightly as they made their way out of Luke's and down the street.

"So, do you like living in such a tiny town?" Tristan asked.

Rory couldn't help but smile at his attempt at small talk.

"Yeah. We all know each other." Rory replied.

"And each others business." Tristan grinned.

"Hey, don't rag on my town!" Rory laughed.

Tristan glanced around Rory's happy-go-lucky town and sighed, "I'm sorry it's just that, it's so, _Leave it to Beaver"_

__

Rory rolled her eyes, "That's part of its appeal."

"Umm hmm." Tristan didn't sound convinced.

They were almost done with the tour.

All that was left to show him was the bridge.

They walked down the wooden bridge in an awkward silence.

Finally, Tristan broke the silence, "Are you looking forward to the party?"

"I guess." Rory said.

"Can we just sit for a minute?" Tristan asked.

"Sure." Rory agreed, sitting down on the edge of the bridge and dangling her legs over the side.

Tristan sat down next to her and they fell back into the eerie silence.

Rory glanced at him and found that he was looking back.

She locked eyes with him, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pull herself out of it.

She was getting lost in his clear blue eyes.

There was something different about his eyes today.

They were filled with emotion.

Something she had never seen in his eyes before.

She barely noticed that his face was getting closer to hers, until it was just an inch away.

She closed her eyes and leaned in for the kiss.

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D

__


End file.
